I Don't Care What My Friends Say
by newportz-princess
Summary: The fab four has lost contact and are not expecting what they see when they meet again at a Harbor reunion...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The O.C. And its characters are not mine :(**

**Summary: Harbor has a reunion for the class of 2006. Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa have not seen each other for years and arrive with unexpected guests. AU... kind of**

Holly Fischer and her fiance Ryan Atwood were in the jacuzzi of their huge McMansion they shared in Newport Beach.

"Miss. Fischer and Mr. Atwood you have mail" Their maid said coming out onto the deck.

"Can you bring it here Anna?" Holly asked bitchily.

"Yes ma'am" Their maid, Anna said bringing a couple of letters out.

"Thanks" Ryan said handing her a 50 dollar bill. "You can go home now" He continued.

"Have a good night, I will be back tomorrow to finish your washing" Anna said turning around to leave.

"What a skank, she was totally checking you out" Holly said putting her cocktail on the deck and opening the letter.

"Your paranoid" Ryan said looking over at the letter.

"Harbor High Reunion" He read out from the page. "Oh my god, we need to go to this" Holly exclaimed happily.

"Why, so we can witness the tragic story that is Marissa Cooper, once again" Ryan said taking a sip from his beer.

"No, what about Summer?" Holly said.

"We saw Summer last week" Ryan said to Holly.

"Yeah but we went to see her in LA, she didn't come here" Holly said trying to persuade him.

Ryan looked at her.

"Who cares if we see coop there.." Holly added.

"Fine" Ryan said giving in. His cell phone rang, he picked it up from the side of the deck and answered it.

"Hey man...yeah we got the invite...ok then...yep..i'll see you there...bye Seth" Ryan snapped shut his cell phone and turned to Holly.

"We should get ready" Ryan said.

"We don't need to get ready right this minute.." Holly's said leaning in for a kiss. Ryan returned it and they got out of the hot tub and took it to the bedroom.

**TBC**

**This is a random idea I got. Each chapter is going to reveal a new couple, then it will be the actual reunion. Im not sure if it is going to become a RM and a SS or not...but im open to the suggestion...kind of :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owed The O.C. I probably would be writing scripts for 'Gossip Girl' right now but I am writing this...so therefor O.C. Is not mine :(**

Summer Roberts and her husband Zach Stevens were watching The Valley season 1 in there condo in L.A.

"April no, don't you dare do it..no" Summer cried out to the fictional character even though she had seen it a gazillion times and already knew what happens.

Zach looked at Summer. "Sum, maybe you should get some fresh air" Zach said to Summer.

Summer looked at him aggrivated but then finally got up. "Fine, i'll go for a walk, but pause it until I get back" Summer said.

"Ok then, i'll start dinner" Zach said.

"Bye" Summer said kissing his cheek.

About half an hour later Summer came in to their house with the mail in her hand.

"Is dinner almost ready?" She asked.

"Yep it'll take maybe another 10 minutes or so" Zach said turning around and kissing her on her nose.

Summer started giggling. "Any mail that isn't junk?" Zach asked picking up the mail Summer had bought in.

"I dunno I didnt really look at what's there" Summer said looking over Zachs shoulder.

Zach pulled the only letter out of all the junk and read what it said, "Harbor School, Class of 2006 Reunion."

"Oh my gosh" Summer said looking at the letter. "It's tomorrow" She read out surprised.

"We better start packing if we wanna go" Zach said.

"Yeah, we can stay at Holly and Ryan's place for the night" Summer said distracted.

Zach was talking about seeing the water polo guys again but all Summer could think about was seeing Seth.

She hadn't talked to him in almost 7 years.

"Summer, are you even listening to me?" Zach asked.

When she didn't reply he asked, "Thinking about seeing Cohen again aren't you?"

"Yeah...Sorry" Summer said walking over to Zach.

"Don't be, I know it's probably going to get weird at some point in the trip but we'll deal with that if and when we come to it" Zach said reassuringly.

"Dinner's burning" Summer pointed to the chicken that was on the verge of catching on fire.

"Crap" Zach said as he and Summer started laughing. "Where are the takeout menus?" Zach asked turning off the oven.

"I'll get them, they're in my top draw" Summer said going into their room.

She opened her draw and got the menu to a thai place, but as she stood up a photo fell out. She bent over to pick it up and saw it was a picture of herself, Seth, Marissa and Ryan in TJ, when they were in high school. She looked at it and smiled but was startled by Zach's voice.

"What's taking so long?" Zach asked.

Summer scrambled to her feet. "Oh, I was deciding what place to order from" She lied.

**TBC**

**Don't ask me how they got back together lol! Hope you enjoyed. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The OC and its characters are not mine :(**

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, I am updating as fast as I can, I've just got a lot going on at the mo' (my grandma has just found out she has cancer...sob..sob) Enjoy!**

"Here you go, soon-to-be-Mrs-Cohen" Seth Cohen said to his fiance Anna Stern.

Anna laughed and took the cup of coffee Seth was holding for her. "Seth, I meant to tell you, you we have an invitation to the Harbor School's 10 year reunion" Anna said.

"Oh, that's really great. We can see Ryan, and well maybe Marissa..i don't know, I know no one else so unless Summer is going to be there...oh my god Summer!" Seth said.

"Seth calm down" Anna said smiling at her nuerotic fiance.

"Sorry, I just I haven't seen her in..." He tried counting,"...Since forever" He said.

Anna smiled again. "Oooh egg mcmuffins, they sound so good right now" Anna said.

"Ahhh, your making me hungry" Seth said getting up and shuffling to the fridge.

"You know it's crazy how people loose touch over the years" Seth said sitting back down with a bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't talked to Ryan in quite a while, since that dinner at your parents last Christmukkah" Anna said.

"Oh my gosh, im gonna call him and see if he's coming" Seth said grabbing the phone.

He dialed Ryan's number and waiting while it rang. "Hello" a sweet, feminine voive answered.

"Uh who is this?" Seth asked looking at Anna confused.

"Is this Seth?" She asked.

"Uh yeah" Seth answered.

"It's Holly Fischer, from high school" Holly said.

"Is that Seth?" Ryan asked in the backround.

"Why are you at Ryan's house?" Seth asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be, I live here" Holly said just as confused as Sseth was.

"What?" Seth said.

Anna sat up looking at Seth.

"I'll put Ryan on the phone" Holly said.

"Hey Ryan" Seth said.

"Hey man, are you going to the reunion? Holly and I are almost leaving" Ryan said.

"You and Holly, when did you get with Holly man? A lot happens in a year" Seth said.

"Yeah" Ryan said

"So you and Holly...wow, that's wow, really unexpected" Seth said in shock.

"So how are you and Anna?" Ryan asked changing the subject.

"Really great" Seth said. "So your going to the reunion right? or should I say are you both going?" Seth said.

Anna looked surprised.

"Yeah, we have to get going but we'll see you there?" Ryan asked.

"yeah dude, see ya" Seth said.

"Bye" Ryan said.

"Who is Holly?" Anna asked.

"Remember Holly Fischer from high school" Seth said.

Anna was blanking.

"Cheerleader, sort of looks like a barbie, was friends with Summer for a while" Seth hinted.

"Oh I remember her, not to be mean or anything nut she's so slutty, why would Ryan go out with her?" Anna asked.

"God only knows" Seth said.

"We should start packing, i'll call the flight centre and see if they have any flights out of Seattle to Newport" Anna said getting the phone.

**TBC**

**I know it's unrealistic for Ryan and Seth not to have stayed in touch but...its AU so anything goes haha:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the OC is Josh Schwartz's, not mine:(**

Marissa Cooper looked out the window of her room. The nurse had given her the sign out papers, so that she could go home for her school reunion.

She didnt know what she was going to say to her old friends when they ask what she had been doing since graduating.

She nearly died in a car crash, Ryan broke up with her after a similar situation to Johnny happened, She lost all control after her dad died so she began drinking more and more heavily. And when they ask where she has been living, rehab will be her answer.

Marissa laughed in spite of herself. She signed the form and started packing, she thought about Ryan and wondered if he had moved on, she thought about Seth, and Summer and all the people she would see at the reunion.

She walked out of the centre and met Sandy and Kirsten, they had basically taken on the role of her parents after Jimmy died and Julie left.

"Hey sweetie" Kirsten said hugging her. "Hi, Marissa" Sandy said.

"Hey" Marissa said to both of them. Sandy put her bags in the car and they drove all the way home.

"Um...Ryan's going to be turning up soon with um...his fiance" Kirsten said carefully.

Marissa was shocked, "Who is he marrying?" Marissa asked.

"We dont even know, Seth and Anna are at the house" Sandy said.

Marissa nodded, she had heard they were together. "How are they?" Marissa asked making conversation.

"They're great, they are getting married in the fall" Kirsten answered.

"Wow" Marissa said, she had a lot to catch up on.

They finally arrived back at the Cohen house and a really expensive black ferrari was parked in the driveway.

"Who is that?" Marissa asked as they all got out of the car.

Sandy looked closely. "Oh its Ryan" Sandy said walking over to Ryan's car.

Ryan and Holly got out and were surprised when they saw Marissa.

"Holly?" Marissa asked in disbelief.

"Hey Coop" Holly offered awkwardly.

"Hi Marissa" Ryan said trying his hardest to sound polite.

"Hi" Marissa said back.

It's a time like this when they needed Seth.

"Holly?, arent you Mary Anne and Gregs daughter?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I went to High School with Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa" Holly said.

Marissa looked mortified. The same girl that her ex Luke cheated on her with was now engaged with her other ex boyfriend.

Ryan looked at Holly happily and smiled, she did the same. Marissa remebered when he smiled like that at her and when they had a close relationship.

"Should we all go inside?" Kirsten asked.

Everyone followed Kirsten uncomfortably inside the Cohen mc mansion. They all still couldnt get their heads around Ryan and Holly's relationship.

**TBC**

**There is Marissa's back story! Hope you enjoyed:D I should update in afew days:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The OC belongs to the wonderfully talented Josh Schwartz.**

Inside they found Seth and Anna sitting at the counter. "Marissa!" Anna said running over and hugging her. "Hey Anna" Marissa said happily, Seth came over and did the same. "Long time no see" Seth said.

"Tell me about it" Marissa said laughing.

"Hey guys" Ryan said coming into the kitchen with Holly behind him.

"Ryan" Anna exclaimed hugging him too. "You must be Holly" Anna said shaking her hand.

"Hey man" Ryan said leaving them and saying hi to Seth. "Hey yourself" Seth said.

"Coffee?" Sandy asked.

After 5 yes's Sandy put on a pot of coffee.

"So Holly what do you do?" Kirsten asked later on when Seth, Marissa and Anna had gone to the diner and it was just her, Sandy, Ryan and Holly home.

"I'm a modelling at the moment" Holly said confidently smiling at Ryan.

Kirsten studied them. Ryan was sitting on the couch like men do and Holly's snuggled up to him. They seemed happy, like really happy.

"How'd you guys meet up again?" Sandy asked curious.

"At a party" Ryan said putting his hand on her thigh, she kissed his cheek.

"When did you start dating?" Kirsten asked.

"Not too long after we met up again, it all sort of happened naturally" Holly said.

Sandy and Kirsten nodded. Marissa, Seth and Anna came bursting inside. "Were gonna get going" Marissa said looking at Seth and Anna.

"Oh ok, have fun at the reunion" Sandy said waving them off.

"I guess we should get going ourselves" Ryan said getting up. "Ok sweetie, Im just gonna get changed" Holly said heading towards the poolhouse. "Kay babe" Ryan said.

"You guys seem happy" Sandy said.

"Yeah we are, really happy. I never thought i'd be happy with anyone else after Marissa, but Holly's great" Ryan said.

Holly emerged wearing a black mini dress revealing plenty of cleavage. Ryan smiled at her. "Hey beautiful" Ryan said pulling her into a kiss.

Sandy and Kirsten looked the other way uncomfortably as Ryan's hand brushed along her bum.

They pulled away and got in the car. "Bye guys" Ryan said. "It was nice meeting you" Holly said, then Ryan's car started the pounding bass of the song that played on the stereo startled Sandy and Kirsten.

Everyone laughed and waved goodbye as Ryan and Holly drove off to the reunion.

**TBC**

**OMG I cant believe I actually updated this! It seems like ages;) finally im getting some where, next chap will be the beginning of the reunion. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The O.C. nor its actors, creative team, music or set is mine!**

**WOW! I am back, finally. Im so sorry that I only update like once a week sometimes longer but you know how it goes...here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and R&R!**

"This hotel is amazing" Marissa said to Anna and Seth after they checked in.

"When do we have to go to Harbor" Seth asked looking at his watch.

"At seven, I think. Once we get to our room I will check the invite" Anna said holding hands with Seth.

"You guys are so happy, it hurts" Marissa said smiling.

"Ohh, poor Marissa" Seth said sarcastically.

"Thanks Seth" Marissa said.

"Here we are, room seven one five" Anna said as they came to a door.

"So we are sharing with Marissa?" Seth asked.

"Well yes. She can't be all alone, that is just sad Seth" Anna said swiping the card.

"So glad Harbor is footing the bill on this one" Seth said.

"Does that make sense?" Marissa asked Seth.

"It did in my mind, i'm not too sure" Seth said putting down his bags.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Ryan?" Holly yelled out sweetly.

"Yes my dear" Ryan said returning with two glasses of champagne.

"Thanks baby" Holly said sitting down on the bed in their hotel suite.

"We need to be ready by seven" Ryan said taking his shirt off.

"It's five thirty" Holly said sipping her champagne.

"Yeah exactly" Ryan said looking at Holly and smirking.

"That is so unfair Ry" Holly said setting her wine glass on the bed side table and wandering over to Ryan.

"I need to shower" Ryan said as Holly wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Same here" Holly said unbuckling Ryan's jeans belt.

"Oh really" Ryan said picking her up and taking her into the bathroom.

"Ahhhh" Holly shrieked happily, while giggling like a little girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"Zach, I need to get ready too" Summer said to Zach through the bathroom door in their hotel suite.

"I am almost done Sum" Zach said back.

"You know Zach, I am the woman, I should take longer on my hair not vice versa" Summer commented.

The door suddenly opened. "What are you trying to say, Summer?" Zach asked looking at her mischieviously.

"Nothing" Summer said laughing as he started to tickle her and kiss her.

"What is the time?" Zach asked walking back in the bathroom to continue shaving.

"Like around six" Summer said following him and turning on her hair straightener.

"Go get dressed and I'll call out to you once it's heated up" Zach said refering to the straightener.

"Kay hun" Summer said leaving him to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I haven't been here in sooo long" Anna said as her, Seth and Marissa pulled into the Harbor school's parking lot.

"I Second that" Marissa said taking in her surroundings; her stomach flipping.

"And I third it" Seth joined in.

Marissa and Anna looked at him. "Oh so I'm not allowed to join in or something" Seth said.

"Cohen just stick to your own jokes okay" Marissa said.

Seth sighed and got out of the car.

"Oh crap is that Oliver" Marissa said shakily as they entered the school's gym.

"Are you serious, why is he here" Seth said standing protectively (as a friend) by Marissa.

"Oh I don't know Seth, maybe because he used to attend here" Anna said.

"Waddup, waddup" Oliver said happily coming over to them.

"He's coming this way" Marissa said.

"Oliver, hey man. How is it going?" Seth said politely.

"Really great, Marissa can I talk to you, I am so sorry about the last time we saw each other and I just want to clear some stuff up" Oliver said sincerely.

"Um...Excuse me" Marissa said walking away.

"That went swimmingly" Seth said sarcastically.

"I'll see you around" Oliver said leaving to find Marissa.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - --

"Holy mac" Holly said as her and Ryan made their way to the drinks table.

"Chino? Is that you man" Luke said from behind.

"Luke, far out. It's good to see you again" Ryan replied.

"And who is this?" Luke asked looking at Holly's back.

"Luke, it's me! Holly!" Holly said turning and introducing herself.

"Your going out with Ryan" Luke said looking between the two of them.

Holly showed Luke the gazillion carat ring on her finger. "Never would have thought in a million years that you two would get together" Luke said to Ryan.

Ryan agreed with a nod and a smile. "Holly, oh my god" another voice said.

"Excuse me boys" Holly said going over to the girl.

"What happened with Marissa?" Luke asked.

"Alcohol, Johnny, Oliver, Volchok, Rehab and another guy named Sam" Ryan said.

"Who are Johnny, Volchok and Sam?" Luke asked.

"Lets just say Johnny was basically another less mental Oliver, but still one of the most frustrating and needy people ever and of course, Marissa being Marissa. Got too close and he fell in love with her and I am pretty sure she felt the same. Volchok was this crazy surfer which Johnny bought on us. After I broke up with Marissa she became a skank and hooked up with him, well anyway in the end she found some resemblance of sense after he cheated on her. Then..." Ryan said.

"Oh gosh there's more!" Luke said smiling.

"Yep, and so we almost died after he drove us off the road. So that was Volchok. And now Sam, the person who tipped us over the edge. Him and Marissa met through this guy that Julie was dating. He did drugs and Marissa got caught up in it all and started ditching me and hanging out with the wrong crowd, eventually he actually raped her and started abusing her. Her and a couple of those 'friends' were found with a bag of coke underneath the pier and she told the cop that I was the one who supplied the drugs and hit her" Ryan said.

"Dude that's deep, is she still messed up and using?" Luke asked.

"Nah, apparantly she went to Rehab and that" Ryan said.

"Jeez, hey. There she is" Luke said pointing to Marissa.

**TBC**

**I know Marissa's story was soooooooo dramatic and that but I couldnt think of a way for Ryan to hate her. RM to come same as SS. I probably wont be updating very soon but hey, you never know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Scwartz.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

"Dude look whose beside her" Luke said making Ryan turn and look.

"Oliver Traske" Ryan said sighing.

"Your not gonna go over there?" Luke asked Ryan.

"Nah. No point" Ryan said even though seeing her properly for the first time in ages did bring back a rush of emotions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"It hasn't changed a bit has it?" Zach said as he and Summer walked into the reunion.

"Zach. It has been totally re done" Summer said rolling her eyes.

Zach walked in the other direction, avoiding a rage blackout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Seth? I'm gonna get some fresh air kay" Anna said.

"Sure, ok" Seth said. After Anna went outside Seth turned around to find Ryan or someone he actually knew.

He banged into a shortish brown haired girl. Holy shit. It was _her_. "I'm so sorry" Summer said, she looked up and saw a jaw dropped Seth staring right at her.

"Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Summer?" Seth said in equal disbelief.

"Oh god, I'm having a panic spiral" Summer said fanning herself with her hand

"Here I'll get you a drink" Seth said awkwardly turning back around to pour her some dark red punch.

"Thanks. It's nice to see you again" Summer said uncomfortably.

"You two. I've missed you a lot" Seth blurted out with out thinking.

"Yeah, me too" Summer said quietly but so he could hear it. Seth smiled ear to ear. He finished pouring the dark red substance into a cup for her and as he turned back to face her he banged right into her chest and the punch went straight down her cleavage and all over her light pink shirt and white skinny jeans.

"I am really, really, really sorry Summer" Seth said going back to the drinks table to get napkins.

"No Seth it's fine" Summer said.

Seth. She called him Seth. That is how he knew he was introuble. She always called him Cohen. Not 'Seth.'

"Here are some napkins" Seth said facing her again but of course his elbow had to...elbow her in the eye on the way.

"Crap" Summer whined while blinking out of controllably.

"Nice one" Seth cursed himself.

"Why don't I take you to one of the classrooms and we can check it out with out the racket" Seth said.

"Fine, whatever" Summer gave in and followed Seth to a block of classes upstairs.

**TBC**

**SS interaction like sooooo many peeps requested. More in the next chapter, I just felt bad for not updating for quite a few days. RM in a couple of chapters. Zach and Anna won't be in it much from now on, they will be side lined. HAPPY 29TH BIRTHDAY ADAM BRODY!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine, it is ever so sad. If I did own The O.C. Johnny would have never, ever, ever, ever, ever come into it.**

**A Seth and Summer kind of chapter. I'm not the greatest at writing them, I write more Ryan and Marissa so, sorry if it isn't the greatest. **

"Seth, you didn't need to come with me. I can do this by myself" Summer said resenting his help.

"Well, I wanted to help" Seth said squeezing excess water off the towel they had found in the staff room.

Summer bit her lip to hold back her smile. She missed him. This. How much Seth had cared for her, Zach didn't fill her stomach with butterflies every time he shot a grin her way. The more she thought about it, the more she realised Zach was really beginning to annoy her.

"Summer?" Seth asked an obviously spaced out Summer.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. I was just thinking" Summer said.

"Thinking about what?" Seth asked curiously while he continued squeezing the towel.

"Just work" Summer lied. She propped herself on to one of the desks and remembered the maths class she used to have in here when she was a sophomore.

"Oh my god" Summer said looking at one of the many things written on the desk.

"What is it?" Seth asked walking over to her.

"This" Summer said pointing to the linked writing on the bottom left of the wooden surface.

"Hey Sum, Seth Cohen won't stop staring at you. LOL" Seth read out from the desk. Seth immediately blushed.

"That was a long time ago" Seth commented.

"Yeah" Summer said, no longer able to let back her smile.

"Here you are" Seth said giving Summer the towel.

"Thanks Cohen" Summer said. Seth grinned, she called him 'Cohen' that was a good sign.

Summer looked at Seth. "Um would you mind turning around?" Summer asked Seth.

"Yeah, sure" Seth replied facing the black board. Summer began to unbutton her newly reddened shirt. "Bitch" Summer complained when the one of the buttons wouldn't budge.

"You need a hand?" Seth asked fidgeting.

"Yeah, if it's ok" Summer said.

"Of course it is" Seth said turning around and taking her in. She looked cute when she was frustrated he thought. He smirked to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Summer asked.

"Nothing" Seth said carefully undoing the problem button. "There we are" Seth said taking a step back nervously.

"Ya know, I think these buttons aren't doing any thing either" Summer said, wanting his warm touch on her, even if it was her button.

"Okay" Seth said raising an eye brow. He stepped forward and and gently indid her other buttons with no problem. As he removed his hand from her top his fingers lightly brushed against her chest. Sparks flew between them instantly. Summer looked up into his eyes and jumped off the desk. She pounced onto him which made him fly back against the black board. She kissed his lips withpassion and strength.

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you?" Seth asked. Summer rolled her eyes then grabbed him by the shirt and flung him on to the big teachers desk.

Summer went in for the kill but was soon stopped. "What is it? Don't you want to or something?" Summer asked quickly.

"No, no it's perfect, it's just, if were gonna do this, we better do it right" Seth said.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked getting impatient.

With one swift move Seth swept the teachers folders and papers onto the ground. Her coffee cup smashed as it hit the floor.

"Crap" Seth said scrambling to wipe up the coffee with the towel.

Seth almost fell over as he came back up from the carpet, sweating and smelling of coffee beans.

"Ohhh, my hero" Summer said laughing. Seth struck a pose. "Ew, Cohen, promise me you will NEVER do that pose again" Summer said.

"Whatever you say Summer" Seth obeyed. The way it used to be.

**TBC**

**Well, that shall please Seth and Summer fans! Ryan and Marissa should be next but knowing me, god knows what will happen next haha. REVIEW NOW!!!!!**


End file.
